More than 29 million Americans are currently living with diabetes and 25% of them are unaware they even have it. About 86 million Americans are living with pre-diabetes which is a serious health condition that increases one's risk of Type 2 diabetes and other chronic illnesses. The CDC is working to reverse the US diabetes epidemic by tracking disease trends, focusing on prevention, identifying effective treatments and improving medical care.
There are two types of diabetes, Type 1 and Type 2. A patient with Type 1 diabetes does not produce sufficient amounts of insulin. Patients with Type 2 diabetes are unable to properly use insulin. Type 2 diabetes develops when the body becomes resistant to insulin or when the pancreas stops producing enough insulin. Insulin is a hormone produced in the pancreas that regulates the amount of glucose in the blood. Insulin circulates into the bloodstream and allows the glucose to enter the cells where it can be used for energy. When the body lacks sufficient insulin or is unable to effectively use the insulin, glucose builds up in the bloodstream producing high glucose levels.
More than 20% of health care spending is for people diagnosed with diabetes. Type 2 diabetes accounts for 90-95% of the diagnosed diabetes cases. The life expectancy of people with diabetes in 2004 was lower than that for the general population by about 15 years. Over time, if not properly watched and attended to, Type 2 diabetes can lead to serious problems with blood pressure, heart, nerves, eyes and kidneys.
Insulin is the primary therapy to treat Type 1 diabetes. Dietary changes, regular insulin, and medications, can be used to control blood glucose levels for patients with Type 2 diabetes.
Some people with Type 2 diabetes can achieve their target glucose levels with diet and exercise alone, but many also need diabetes medications or insulin therapy.